LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Purgatory Arc: Lost Family Arc
The Lost Family Sub Arc, also known as Haunting Past Sub Arc - Chapter Two is the fourth major sub arc in the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc and the first in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Purgatory Arc, happened half a month after the capture of the Headless Horseman, the revealing of his identity and his subsequent escape. This arc is a full extension of Haunting Past Sub Arc, which delved into the past of the Crane Family that Ichabod never knew about it due to his first demise. This arc will center around the lost son of Ichabod, Jeremy Crane, and Abbie's ancestor, Grace Dixon. This arc will also feature a cameo appearance of Diana Thomas as well as Molly Thomas, and it will fully delve into the reason that witches living in peace within the modern Sleepy Hollow. Selina Strawberry and Henry Parrish will return in the sub arc and serves as supporting allies. The infamous Nick Hawley, a bounty hunter, adventurer and treasure hunter all in one, will also make his debut. The story will also delve into how he reunited with Jenny in the town of Sleepy Hollow. ''Overview'' Lena Gilbert, a descendant of one of the friends of Ichabod named Lachlan Fredericks, purchased her ancestor's house, the Fredericks Manor, unknowing that it was accursed by Lady Van Tassel 2 centuries ago. Ichabod and Abbie delved into the haunted mansion and found out a past connected to what Ichabod never knew; he and Katrina had a son named Jeremy. While finding Jeremy, Ichabod discovered some kind of powerful and brutal creature escaped from Purgatory and started to cause havoc everywhere in the town. Abbie also discovered a horrid family curse within her ancestry - There will be at least one female member in each generation who died in a young age. Meanwhile, Captain Irving had reunited with his ex-wife, Cynthia, as well as his disabled daughter, Macey. However, Irving and his family were put into danger when Ancitif, a trusted minion of Moloch, started to haunt them. In the meantime, Betty Drake, revealing herself as Bubbly Begonia who worked for the Order of Flourish, came up with a plan to take down the Hessians and avenge Katrina Crane, but she then discovered the bloodthirsty Golem which was created by Jeremy... In the meantime, Carl Robinson arrived in Sleepy Hollow, where he eventually met the infamous bounty hunter, Nick Hawley, who helped Carl... albeit for a price. Carl denied the offer and left Hawley in dismay. However, things gone sour when a mysterious and demonic individual, calling herself as Dark Arzonia and bore resemblance to Carl's friend, Maria Arzonia, appeared in front of Carl in an evil attempt to capture Carl for Moloch's sake... All of those things had eventually implied one thing: War is coming to Sleepy Hollow. ''Synopsis (Spoilers!) ''Part 1 - Fredericks Manor ''Part 2 - Bubbly Begonia'' , the father of Mills Sisters.|thumb|340px]]Sitting in front of her table and writing her book, Betty continued her recollection of the recent Thanksgiving and Christmas events, writing about the recent discovery about the missing Erza Mills and the start of Hessian Extermination Operation. She lamented that the plan didn't actually stop Moloch's followers, but still she considered it as a success to take down plenty of Shadow Warriors and their allies. Some hours after Ichabod left the Fredericks Manor, Lena Gilbert went to the police office to give Abbie Mills the family tree about Grace Dixon. However, she never found Abbie there and accidentally met Betty, who recognized Lena. Feeling curious, Betty then showed herself and introduced herself as a police officer, before she asked if she could give Abbie this family tree on Lena's behalf. Lena then agreed and left, but she left behind a photo. It was an African American man with Lori Roberts and two girls, clearly Abbie and Jenny Mills. Shocked, Betty caught up with Lena and asked her about this photo. Lena revealed that she knew about the Mills Family all along and her husband, Richard R, was close to Erza Mills all along. Realizing that this "Richard" is the infamous stowaway assistant known as R.R., Betty set out to look for Richard secretly. She found Richard and talked to him. Richard said he had stopped doing the works of stowing away and had no evidence for Betty to arrest him. Betty revealed that she didn't try to arrest him. She only wanted to know about how he met Erza Mills. .|400px]]Richard admitted that he had escorted Erza to the west secretly but refused to tell where Erza is. That was already 13 years ago and Erza could be anywhere but Sleepy Hollow. Frustrated, Betty thanked R.R. and left, but she warned him if he lied or do illegal escort once more, the warrant of arrest would descend upon him. Later, Betty went back to her residence... underground, and she revealed herself as Bubbly Begonia, one of the actresses in Merry Melody. She then discovered that the arrested Hessian had wrote a list of people working with and for them, even though they claimed that was not all. Feeling it was a success to take down the doomsday cult as soon as possible, Bubbly phoned Captain Frank Irving under the disguise of Betty, but discovering that Irving failed to answer. Frustrated, Bubbly read books about the fables in Sleepy Hollow, before finding out a page about a giant golem killing witches and protect his young master. ''Part 2 - Dixon Family Curse'' ''Part 3 - Hessian Extermination'' ''Part 4 - The Golem'' ''Episodes'' *''Episode 16 - Fredericks Manor'' *''Episode 17 - Bubbly's Plan'' *''Episode 18 - Dixon Family'' *''Episode 19 - Family Curse'' *''Episode 20 - Witches in Town'' *''Episode 21 - Lost Christmas'' *''Episode 22 - The Golem (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Gallery'' ''Trivia'' *This arc is the first arc that the Witnesses faces its main antagonist but never fight against her. *This arc will resolve many (but not all) unsolved mysteries connected to the third part of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc, which centers around Jeremy Crane. *The past around Abbie and Jenny will continue in this arc, this time surrounding their ancestors. *In the original series, Nick Hawley only appeared when Ichabod and Abbie found him to look for a cure that could solve the accursed silver coin, after the Horseman of War emerges. In the storyline, he appears before the Horseman of War emerges. Even so, he wouldn't meet Ichabod or Abbie in this sub arc, not until War Arc take place. *This arc marks the return of Selina Strawberry and Henry Parrish after several episodes of absence. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:Sequels Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Haunting Past Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 3rd Season - Purgatory Arc: Lost Family Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Purgatory Arc